


WIll Ziu Be My Valentine?

by GoldenUriel



Series: Valentine's 2019 [1]
Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUriel/pseuds/GoldenUriel
Summary: Your heart and eyes have been drifting from your not so loving boyfriend to the always affectionate Ziu. When your boyfriend is busy on Valentine’s Day and asks Ziu to do his job for the day, will you be able to stay faithful?





	WIll Ziu Be My Valentine?

Even though your bf said he’d treat you like a princess today, he’d been called out last minute for a recording or something. You understood, and it’s not like you two were public or anything. Couldn’t get too upset.

He sent his best friend to do it instead. Ziu took you to a beautiful gondola ride in the middle of Han River. He took pics of you to send to your boyfriend and for your social media as well. You were wearing the beautiful red gown that was in the living room when you woke up. His note telling you of his absence was placed on it as well.

Ziu was always so sweet to you even when he wasn’t taking the place of your bf for a day. He was a kindhearted person and it showed. The two of you were best of friends…but you had to be honest with yourself. You had been catching feelings for your boy friend’s best friend. It was wrong! You knew it was wrong, but the boyf was not as affectionate as you wanted him to be even after you told him how you felt. He had even said he didn’t feel comfortable hugging you.

The only time he’d show affection was when his guy friends and their gfs were over or during a group date. Alone, he was cold and distant which made you even more so. Then with Ziu, he was so warm and welcoming. He’d hug you every chance he got and loved giving you platonic affections. You craved so much more.

“Ziu-ah~?” You asked while you two were walking with him.

The two of you had spent the entire day together from when you answered the door and he was holding a huge pink teddy bear and chocolates. Then he fed you chocolates during lunch after the boat ride. Going to see a concert with him was amazing even though you had to shy away from the kiss kam. The moon was bright and full in the sky surrounded by invisible stars.

He looked at you with his wide eyes, “Yes?”

“I wanna thank you for today.” You smiled.

“You’re welcome. I’m really glad I could be with you. It’s usually such a lonely day for me, but I got to spend it with someone I…” He looked at the moon. “Someone I care about.”

Your cheeks couldn’t help but warm at his words, and you looked at the ground, “Can I be honest? This is the most loved I’ve felt in months. I was actually thinking about breaking up with him tomorrow.”

“What? Why? I mean, I’m glad I made you feel loved because I do, but you were gonna break up with him?” His face was completely shocked as he looked at you.

“Well, yeah. I feel like we’ve been drifting apart for a while now, so I’ve been holding off until after the holidays to see if he stepped up his game.” You scoffed. “He didn’t.”

Ziu tried to come up with excuses for his best friend, “He’s been busy and trying to meet up with you, but it just hasn’t worked out the way he wanted, either. He really–”

“It’s not just that, but I’ve also been falling in love with you too.”

He went silent.

You looked at him, “It seems I’m not alone in my feelings?”

Although he was shy about it, he shook his head, “You’re not.”

The two of you were in front of your building and were silent. You knew what you had to do.

“Then I have one question.” You took one of the roses from the extra large bouquet that was waiting in front of your door after ripping up the note. “Will Ziu be my Valentine? Officially?”

He was blushing hardcore, but nodded nonetheless, “Yeah~” Ziu giggled. “Should we kiss?”

You shoved your lips onto his, and the man made a surprised sound before hugging you closer and kissing you back. Not the Valentine’s Day you had wanted or expected, but it turned out to be the one you needed.


End file.
